This invention relates to a boat cradle capable of adjusting in two directions perpendicular to each other. In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,447 issued Apr. 22, 1997 adjustment was capable in only one direction: To the dead-rise of the boat. This invention is intended particularly for supporting long High Performance boats requiring adjustment in two directions. Boat cradles of the prior art do not provide adjustment if the boat is inclined at an angle describing a horizontal plane not parallel to the ground. The new invention, with its capabilities for aligning itself to the angle the boat makes with respect the floor, prevents the boat from resting on the edge of the cradle pad or supporting structure. Hence it eliminates the high stress concentration potentially damaging the hull as it contacts the edge of the cradle pad. This cradle invention is capable of adjusting to the degree of inclination fore and aft of up to 3 degrees plus to the dead-rise of the hull.